United Alliance Council
23 |totalstrength = 208,450 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 9,063 |totalnukes = 25 |aidslots = |rank = 67 |score = 2.47 }} Outline The United Alliance Council is a new, small alliance founded in mid September by Escanor. It was founded under the idea that every nation under UAC was free to make their own decisions. Therefore it had no team, trade circles, or aid system. Later, current advisor President Ramos drafted a Constitution which was voted on by the alliance members. The Constitution allowed nations to raid or declare war on a whim. Later the Director of Foreign Affairs, Hijaxx, President Escanor, and Senators Dragonchild9876 and ButtonyMeteor53 redrafted a Constitution to make UAC more appealing to new members and a possible protectorate alliance. At this time the alliance was a Red Team alliance. This new Constitution outlined the roles of the President, his cabinet members, and the senate. Along with that it opened up the possibilities of war aid, international tech deals and trade circles for all alliance members. It did however restrict the raiding and war declaration of its members to require approval from the Director of Foreign Affairs. During the drafting of this Constitution, Director of Foreign Affairs Hijaxx and President Escanor signed The Dellingr Accords. The Dellingr Accords was essentially a Protectorate treaty between the United Alliance Council and Nordreich. Shortly after the signing of The Dellingr Accords, UAC converted to Maroon team. Government President: - The President has the right to declare and manage the alliances wars until a time that a Director of War is appointed (Pending a constitutional amendment by the President or Senate when they decide we are big enough to need one). - The President has the right to make constitutional amendments with a majority 3/5 (or 2/3 before the new senate configuration) senate vote, and the approval of either the Director of FA or Director of IA depending on if the amendment affects FA or IA. - The President has the right to fire any government member. If it is a cabinet member it requires a majority senate vote at the Presidents request. If the President wishes to fire a Senate it requires a majority Cabinet vote (including the President). The President will be the one in charge of choosing the replacement for the fired individual. This right can only be used every 10 days. - If it becomes necessary to throw out the President it must be initiated by a Senator or Director. Only a majority Senate vote AND a majority Director vote can throw out the President. In a case where there is an even number of Directors then a 50% vote will give the “majority” to whatever the Senate voted. - When UAC contains 30 members each member of the Presidential cabinet has the option to hire a Deputy. The Deputy will be the directors right hand man. A deputy will also take over for the Director in case of absence. The President has the right to insist that every Director hire a Deputy. Every Director may choose his own Deputy or have one assigned by the President if they choose. Senate: - Senate has the right to veto decisions made by the President or his cabinet. However, neither the President or his cabinet requires permission from the Senate before making decisions. - Senate can make amendments to the Constitution with a 4/5 majority vote, and the approval from either the President or a Director from the field that the amendment affects (Until the 5 Senate bracket is hit, a majority 2/3 votes with the same approval system will allow amendments) - Senate has the right to pass laws that affect the way the alliance is run. If law passed seems to be too *to be continued*